


路是不可以乱指滴

by 9shanbysea



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, R18, 伏八, 伏见猿比古 - Freeform, 八田美咲 - Freeform, 猿美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 醋可以乱吃，路不准乱指，misaki吃起醋来也是毫不讲道理滴





	路是不可以乱指滴

伏见今天的心情挺好。  
下班以后去哪里？自然是去美咲家。太久没看到美咲了，总想调戏一下。  
“那，今天要怎么逗他呢？”伏见正想着，迎面被一个女孩子撞上。  
“非常对不起！”女孩后退了两步。  
“没事。”伏见淡淡答了一句，准备离开。  
“那个，不好意思……”女孩向伏见问道，“请问这个地址应该怎么走？”  
要是平常的话伏见也许不会很想搭理路人，但今天破天荒好脾气地指了一次路。  
女孩翻找着写了地址的纸片，慌乱中不小心将手帕掉了出来。  
伏见弯腰帮忙拾起了手帕递给她。  
“啊！非常感谢您！”  
突然间，伏见觉得背后有一道阴冷的目光，可是往后一看，并没有人。  
“是错觉吗……”伏见喃喃道，但也没有多想，继续帮女孩指路。

另一边，美咲正在郁闷着。  
“嘁……”美咲一边踢着石子一边不爽着。  
“那算什么啊！那家伙！”伏见那家伙，明明一天到晚就知道欺负自己，居然还有那么友善的一面吗？  
“算了！那家伙干什么关我什么事！”美咲也不知道自己心中这股莫名的烦躁是怎么回事，只觉得不爽，踏上滑板又向吠舞罗的方向离去。

等晚上回到家的时候，伏见已经等了他很久了。  
美咲虽然没喝得烂醉，但是基本也是走路晕晕乎乎摇摇晃晃的了，连滑板都没带回来。  
“真亏得你还能回得来啊！”伏见看到美咲这样，不禁嘲讽道。  
“真啰嗦！”美咲一脸不耐烦，这家伙今天居然又跑过来了。  
看到美咲都成这样了，伏见今天没什么欺负他的兴致了，想过去扶一下。  
“别碰我！”美咲一把推开伏见。  
虽说美咲经常炸毛，但是今天他明明什么都没做啊，美咲这发的是哪门子脾气。  
“怎么了，脾气那么大？Misaki？”  
听到伏见这样轻佻地叫自己的名字，美咲挥拳就想打。  
“你这混蛋！”但是连清醒的美咲都不一定是伏见的对手，更何况他准头和力道都不够的时候。  
伏见轻而易举接住了美咲的拳头，顺手将整个人一带，扛在了肩上。  
“喂！臭猴子！放我下来！”美咲胡乱挥舞着双手。  
伏见只像没听到一样，直直走向床边。  
刚把美咲放下，美咲便一脚向伏见踢过来，自然也没什么作用。  
伏见只当是美咲耍酒疯而已。  
“今天玩得开心吗？Misaki？”伏见故意调笑到。  
“关你什么事！”美咲没好气。  
“嘛，反正你也肯定是一个人。想想你孤单的身影，就觉得很有趣呐。”  
“谁说的！我可受欢迎了！”  
“噢？”伏见脸上的笑意消失了。  
“怎么回事，你不是去的吠舞罗？”  
“哼！那里的人可都有趣得多！才不像你一样！”  
伏见的表情慢慢变了，嘴角扬了起来露出阴郁的笑。  
“像我一样什么？”  
“让人讨厌！”美咲一脸挑衅，喝醉后的他比较迟钝，没注意到伏见此时愈来愈黑的脸。  
“呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
美咲开始觉得不对了，眼前这个人身上几乎都散发着肉眼可见的危险气息！可是已经晚了。  
伏见一把抓住美咲的双手。  
“臭猴子！你想干什么！放开我！”  
伏见抽出皮带，将美咲的双手绑在了床头。  
“呐，misaki~我一直想问个问题。”伏见不知从哪里变出一把小刀在手指间飞舞了几下，刀尖便轻轻抵在美咲的下巴上。  
“什么……”美咲看着伏见愈来愈近靠近的脸，开始有点紧张起来。  
“你真的，什么也看不出来么？”  
“看出什么？”  
“噗，呵呵呵呵呵呵呵”伏见轻轻笑了起来，眼睛都藏不住的危险的笑意让美咲不寒而栗。  
“该说是你太迟钝呢，还是你太蠢。”  
“喂！！！你什么意思啊！”美咲有点毛了，他本来就困死了，臭猴子还在这里和他打哑谜。  
“看来只有用行动让你明白了呢”伏见收起小刀，远离了美咲一点点，美咲松了口气。  
但是伏见马上用小刀往下一挥，衣服被切开成两半，露出美咲的胸口。  
“唔……”微微发热的身体一接触到冷空气，让美咲感觉有些微妙。  
“你什么意思！”伏见到底想干什么？  
“啧……果然是童贞”都这样了还不知道自己想干什么的应该也只有眼前这人了吧。  
“看到misaki这个样子，我可是兴奋到不行呢，呵呵哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“你去死！！！”美咲的脸爆红，无奈双手被绑住，只能做些无谓的挣扎。  
“但是，先别着急”伏见用小刀描画着美咲身体的轮廓。  
“我想先玩一下……”伏见慢慢摘下眼镜，那双眼睛满是兴奋的火焰。  
“开什么玩笑！啊！”冰冷的刀面触碰到热热的皮肤，说不上是刺激还是挑逗的力道让美咲有点悸动。  
“噢？这么快就有感觉了？Misaki~”看着美咲羞耻的样子，伏见恶劣地加重了力道，刀尖在皮肤上留下浅浅的红痕。  
“疼！”美咲扭了扭身子，却并没有让伏见停下自己的动作。  
“呐，misaki~来更加讨厌我吧！”  
伏见俯身到美咲的锁骨下方，对着那纹着吠舞罗的纹身的地方咬了一口。  
“喂！你干什么！啊！！疼！！！”  
锁骨下方的皮肤被咬破，殷红的鲜血渗了出来，配上纹身产生一种妖异的美感。  
“呵呵呵”伏见轻轻地笑了，他明白了些什么。  
“怎么样，喜欢吗？Misaki？”  
伏见将刀又移到了纹身附近。刀尖泛着炽热的红光，美咲周身皮肤相呼应开始泛出红光，美咲感觉浑身像燃烧了一般，心跳开始加速。  
但是伏见的周身却是一股幽幽的蓝，瘆人的笑容让美咲愈来愈害怕。  
“谁会喜欢啊……”美咲咬牙切齿。  
“噢？那这样呢？”冰冷的刀尖触碰到鲜红的乳尖，美咲的身体一下弓了起来。  
“唔……”突如其来的刺激，让美咲忍不住想呻吟出声，却又强忍着。  
“真不乖。”伏见俯下身来含住一侧乳尖，舌尖极尽挑逗。  
“不要啦！快停下……唔……啊……”从没体验过这种刺激的美咲羞耻到爆炸，只能将头偏向一边，忍不住呻吟出声。  
“你很喜欢吧。”伏见凑到美咲的耳旁，轻轻咬着可爱的耳垂，引得美咲浑身战栗。  
“你这混蛋！我要杀了你！！！”美咲气急。  
“呐！喜欢吗？还是你已经习惯被别人这样对待了？”伏见不依不饶。  
“不是！！！”美咲怒吼出声，眼角开始有了泪水。  
“噢？为什么呢？”伏见一脸感兴趣一般看着美咲，停下了动作。  
美咲面色潮红，大口喘着粗气。  
“你这个叛徒！当初离开吠舞罗的时候就是这样……”  
伏见面色一沉。这么长时间了，美咲果然还是绕不过这个结么？  
“现在也是……只会和可爱的女孩子献殷勤！”美咲越说越激动。  
“噗……果然啊”伏见收起了危险的气息。看来今天下午的不是错觉呢。  
“今天下午那个啊？我只是指了个路而已，有什么问题吗？”  
“……”美咲一时语塞。  
“原来，美咲觉得我向女孩子献殷勤是背叛呐。哈哈哈哈哈！真有趣啊！”  
“闭嘴！谁管你啊！”美咲突然意识到什么一样，脸色爆红。  
“原来你这么爱吃醋啊，misaki~”伏见简直快笑开了花。  
“你这混蛋！滚！”美咲的脸都快烧着了。自己竟然为了这么点小事和这个混蛋闹别扭，还被弄成这副样子，他怎么能这么蠢！  
“但是呐，你今天居然为了这么点小事就敢去鬼混，呵……呵呵呵……”伏见低声笑了起来，露出看到猎物的眼神。  
“你……你又想干嘛？”美咲突然开始害怕起来，整个人不住往后缩。  
“当然，是让你长点记性。”  
伏见瞳孔猛然一收，一手搂住美咲的细腰，猛地吻了下去。  
舌头狠狠打开美咲的牙关，捕捉到他的舌头细细纠缠。美咲被强行闯入，只能被动地应和着，在伏见的指引下加深着这个吻。唇舌交缠着发出令人害羞的声响，美咲羞耻万分，无奈双手被绑着，只能难耐地扭动身子，却又被伏见的手固定着根本无处可逃，最后只能认命般半咪着眼睛，予取予求。  
当伏见终于放开他时，美咲已经被吻得晕晕乎乎的了。  
“畜生！”美咲看着伏见一脸得意，气得不行。  
“这才刚开始呢，我的misaki酱。”  
“什么……唔……”美咲突然气急，伏见褪去了他的裤子。  
“混蛋！你要干嘛？”一手压住美咲的腿，伏见握住了美咲最脆弱的部分揉捏起来。  
“放开……唔……混蛋！”美咲的部位长得很是小巧可爱，伏见一边有技巧地揉捏着，一边说着一些话刺激着美咲。  
“真厉害啊。美咲平常有自己玩过吗？”  
“要你管！臭猴子！快放开……啊……放开我！”被别人这样对待让美咲异常不自在，可是伏见的技巧又实在很好，美咲马上硬了起来。  
“够了…不要再玩了…唔……”伏见带来的刺激越来越强烈，美咲身体里升起来一股强烈的快意，却死死忍着不想发泄，伏见此时偏偏又加快了速度。  
“……啊……不行了……你……你快放开……不要……啊……”  
美咲已经说不出完整的句子，灭顶的快意让他眼角泛红，双腿不住颤抖。伏见脸上却是笑意更浓。  
“乖，去吧。”  
伏见贴在美咲耳后，细长的手指故意在美咲的顶部飞快捻动，美咲终于忍受不住刺激，抽搐了几下后，释放在伏见的手里。  
美咲倒在床上大口喘着气。  
“呵呵，好快啊。”伏见举起手。  
“啰嗦！变态！”美咲已经很累了，又经过这样一番折腾，只想闭着眼睛睡过去，又突然一个激灵清醒过来。  
伏见抬起美咲的一条腿，把刚刚美咲射出来的东西，涂在了他后面。  
“你……你要做什么”美咲仿佛有点预料到接下来即将发生的事情，声音开始颤抖。  
“我说过的，要让你长点记性的……”  
“什么……啊！”伏见的一个指节插入了美咲的后庭，引来美咲撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
“别叫那么大声。这才一根手指，不好好扩张你会受伤的。”  
“唔……你这混蛋……竟敢这样对我！”被异物入侵的感觉不是很好，美咲的另一条腿疯狂磨着床单，面色扭曲。  
“乖，放松……”伏见的手指耐心抽动着，进出顺利后又增加了一根手指。  
“放开我！好疼啊！不要了！啊……”美咲实在是忍不住了，刚想使全力朝伏见踢去，突然整个身子触电般软了下去，先前吓人的气势瞬间消失。  
“这里么？”伏见恶作剧般时不时地就蹭过那一点。  
“你……不要总是碰……啊……”疼痛中混合着从脊柱攀升而上的快感，瞬间将美咲淹没，本来到嘴边的话权咽了回去。很快地，三根手指已经可以顺畅地进出，美咲的身子已经颤抖地不成样子，下身也是一片狼藉。  
“好好感受我吧，misaki~”伏见抓起美咲的两条腿，将自己的硬挺送了进去。  
“等一下……啊……好疼……”美咲算是彻底清醒了过来。不同于手指的肉体，结结实实地将自己填满，美咲不自觉地弓起背部，满额冷汗。  
而面对初经人事的美咲，伏见也明显好受不到哪里去。  
“笨蛋，放松点，太紧了！”  
“你这变态！快出去！啊……”美咲疼到越缩越紧，双手被绳子勒得青紫。  
伏见只得俯下身来亲吻美咲的脖子，再到锁骨，色情地舔弄着乳尖。  
“猴子……呜……难受”嘴上撒娇一般抱怨，但是身子却慢慢地放松了下来。  
伏见抓住这个机会，开始慢慢动起来。随着抽插的速度越来越快，伏见越来越频繁地撞击着美咲敏感点，美咲的快感明显压过了最初的不适。美咲碍于面子咬着嘴唇死死不肯发出声音，却被一下又一下的撞击冲击地魂不守舍。  
“不要了……臭猴子！不要……啊……不要总是顶……啊……好疼啊……”伏见解开了美咲手上的绳子，美咲却没力气再反抗了，像任人玩弄的布偶。  
“怎么了，美咲你不舒服嘛？”伏见恶意地调笑。  
“啰嗦！闭嘴！”疼痛中夹杂着陌生的快感，令美咲不知所措，只能一手捂住自己的嘴不让声音泄出，一手无力地遮住双眼，害怕伏见看见自己的情态。  
肉体撞击发出的啪啪声回响在房间里，情欲带来的快感不断刺激着美咲的神经。  
“好了，起来。”伏见握住美咲的两手将人拉了起来，两腿盘在了自己的腰上，将二人姿势调整成坐姿。  
“喂，我不要了……啊……太快了……太深了……”美咲被逼出了眼泪。他能明显感受到伏见粗长的肉棒在自己进出，自己只能如溺水的人一般紧紧攀住伏见。两人紧紧相拥，猛烈的心跳声透过胸膛传达给对方，将气氛燃烧到顶点。  
“呵呵呵。喜欢吗？”伏见拍打着美咲紧实的臀部，换来身上人的不住颤抖。  
“谁会喜欢……啊……啊……别打了……”伏见每打一下，美咲的后穴就不自觉地收紧，两处刺激让美咲欲罢不能。  
“没办法，谁让美咲是个坏孩子呢？”  
“混蛋……啊……好烫……太快……”美咲已经快到极限了。伏见此时却捏住了美咲随时要喷发的欲望。  
“你这畜生……啊……不要了……我……”后面的话却怎么也说不出口。  
“你可不要搞错了，一直让你愉悦，还算惩罚吗？”  
“你……啊……”伏见还故意在美咲的那一点恶意碾磨，欲望已经被带上顶点却无处释放，美咲却再也支撑不住，可怜兮兮地趴在伏见肩膀上，身体不受控制地战栗。  
“呐，美咲，你求我，我就让你去”伏见看着人也欺负地差不多了。  
“你去死啊……我才不要……求你……唔啊……”  
“噢？那就等着吧，我有的是时间。”说吧，伏见在美咲的脖颈处细细碎碎地轻咬起来。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉瞬间传遍全身，直冲大脑。  
“我知道了……我……我……我想去……”几乎是挤出来的声音。美咲一脸不情愿。  
“‘拜托了’呢？”  
“臭猴子……你……你不要太过分了。”  
美咲的腰已经支撑不住了，整个人瘫在伏见身上，任由他的动作起伏。  
“喂！不要……啊……慢点……啊……”  
“我有的是时间噢，misaki~”  
“猿比古，我……我难受……拜托了”美咲细如蚊子般的声音传入伏见的耳朵，伏见却是满足地放开了美咲，将他压到，进行最后的冲刺。  
“乖孩子。”  
“啊……太激烈……唔……啊！”随着美咲的呻吟，二人同时达到顶点。  
伏见的腹肌上被溅的到处都是，伏见则是将自己的液体，全都灌倒了美咲身体中。  
太丢脸了。美咲捂着爆红的脸。  
“你竟然……射在里面……混蛋！”美咲眼角还泛着红。  
“没办法，谁叫美咲这么可爱？”伏见轻笑着拉起美咲，吻着他的额头。  
“走开，恶心死了！别碰我！”美咲在伏见怀中别扭地推着他。  
“呵呵。我的美咲，你觉得这样就完了吗？”  
“你……”美咲心下直觉不好，想要逃离，却被伏见一把抓住双腿，再次打开。  
“惩罚，怎么可能一次就完了呢？今晚，我要你永远就记住！”  
“你……你疯了……喂……唔……”  
后面的话都被淹没在伏见疯狂的“惩罚”中了。

美咲被折腾了一整夜，终于体力不支睡过去了。伏见给他做完清理之后，静静坐着看着他的睡颜。  
“笨蛋。想骗人也不知道先和草薙哥串通一下吗？”伏见回复着草薙发来的邮件。  
晚上美咲在吠舞罗喝得烂醉的时候，草薙就觉得他今天不对劲了，还特地发邮件让伏见注意一下。  
“不过也幸亏你这么笨，我倒是见识到了些有趣的东西。”伏见摸着美咲睡红的脸颊。  
“混蛋……”美咲睡梦中迷迷糊糊地骂了一句。  
“真可爱呐~”平时眼中满是慵懒和戾气的伏见，难得有了一丝温柔和宠溺。  
笨蛋。你怎么就总是不看自己的心呢？

后来……  
自那天以后，美咲整整三天没到吠舞罗去。  
伏见也和scepter4请了整整三天假，理由是：要跟踪调查八田美咲。  
“是是……哎呀我哪知道他们到底是怎么回事啊？年轻人嘛，可能玩太过了”草薙头疼地接着淡岛打来的电话。  
“你平常和他们这么多联系，让他们适可而止一些好吗？伏见用这样随随便便的理由请假，我真的很困扰……你不知道我们平常的工作……”  
“哎……我也很伤脑筋啊……”草薙一脸黑线地看着不远处和往常一样打闹的两人，伏见还是一脸欠揍，美咲还是动不动就被调戏地面红耳赤暴怒万分。  
这两个人，怎么就不能让人省点心呢？

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！希望喜欢！


End file.
